How it came to be
by erik-of-the-mask
Summary: ‘People, all the time used to ask me, how a fae came to ruling a kingdom of goblins, let alone stealing children. For the longest time, I never knew, I simply told them it just happened, and I wasn’t around yet to see it. It’s true that yes...
1. Prolouge: Jareth

**Disclaimer: I do not own more then a brain, and the computer making it possible for me to write this. **

_**Author's notes:**__ An idea that randomly popped into my head. This chapter just gives a little understanding of what is going on, and about to happen, next chapter is more in the dialogue fashion. Hope you enjoy and I would appreciate feedback, both good and bad. _

Prologue:

'_People, all the time used to ask me, how a fae came to ruling a kingdom of goblins, let alone stealing children. For the longest time, I never knew, I simply told them it just happened, and I wasn't around yet to see it. It's true that yes, I wasn't born yet, let alone thought of. But I learned later that no, it just didn't happen, but there was much more to it then that, and just how twisted my grandfather was at the time.'_

_ ~Jareth_

It was not long after Sarah was the first to beat the labyrinth in my ruling that I finally visited my grandfather for the first time. My grandfather was the first Fae ruler of the Goblins, but he was disowned from the family. Occasionally I saw him at a distance as a child, but my mother always shooed me away from him, like he had the plague. I could never understand why they treated him so, and my parents always told me some day I'd understand. Now I understand, and wish sometimes I never knew.

People soon heard of my defeat by Sarah, but it took a little longer for my words to her to be found out by others. People started asking again why a fae would rule, and started comparing me to my grandfather, I couldn't understand why. So I asked my father how Faes came to rule such a race, and why my grandfather was disowned. At this point I was middle age in fae years, but by far an old man in human. My father simply told me I was old enough to ask him myself. From the mouth of the person whom did it is better then the witness is what he told me.

So, acting on curiosity, and a few stern looks from my father, I decided to make a trek to see him. You see, the underground has several kingdoms, most run by Faes of good natures and tendencies, some by their own race (Faes like humans up there, tended to out populate most races), but the farther you go out in the land, the less ruled it was. The Labyrinth was located not overly far from where the Good… slowly drifted into the bad. Some faes are banished there simply for their hair color and features; dark hair is a big no, no to most faes who still believe in tradition (It's becoming a less frequent practice but things still do happen). But others, they may have had the features of a good fae, but they acted evil. Those were the types that were banished to the farthest corners of the land. The farther you went, the darker the place seemed to look, even feel. I traveled on foot, because I wanted to, not because I had no other choice. I didn't want to just appear there, and the time on foot would give me plenty of time to think things over before I got there.


	2. Chapter 1: Dark Fae

**Disclaimer: If you didn't believe me last time when I said I didn't own labyrinth, then you must simply be off your rocker. And if you don't own a rocker, I know a few places that make good ones. **

_Author's Note: I forewarn those who are touchy on the swearing, there is a few erm… colorful terms in here. Just a warning._

Chapter One: The Region of the Dark Fae

_'There was not a land barer and more pitiful then that of the darker fae. But perhaps we light fae simply brought the fear upon ourselves and they merely acted on it, like a moth to a flame…'  
~Jareth_

I packed lightly, knowing other wise I'd be robbed. Personally speaking, I've never traveled through that part of the land and I was quite unsure how they would attack me if they did. My father had no quarrels about 'babysitting' my kingdom in my leave, and I felt a bit better knowing the goblins wouldn't be too much trouble to everyone else with my father watching over them. Armed with a map, my brain, and a handful of our currency I set out. I find it amusing that Hoggle, yes I do remember his name but I enjoy tormenting him so, tried to stop me from going. I simply laughed at him and kept on my way, but I couldn't help but wondering why such a coward would have grown a back bone at a time like that. At that point the sick feeling in my gut started, Hoggle thought I was better off dead but even he had issues with me traveling there. I shrugged it off; I had had too much on my mind to let the words of silly lump of a creature bother me.

Walking away from my kingdom felt odd, so I shifted into my alternative form and traveled above the trees. I soon found out owl eyes were, I must say, strangely convenient when passing that invisible boarder that shifts over to the darker lands. It was noon when I left and only ten minutes away I found myself in an area as dim as dusk. Any plant life I crossed seemed to look sicklier the farther in I went. An owl with white like my self seemed to sick out like a sore thumb, but going into my normal form wouldn't make it any less apparent that I didn't belong.

"Hey… bird, shoo." A teenage boy called, trying to shoo me away with a stick. He had eerie purple eyes and dark black hair that seemed to blend in with the area around him, but his skin was so pale, it was almost transparent. It looked like none of them had seen the sun for a while, for the clouds seemed to cling like an ill omen.

I perched on a branch, gazing down at him, curious to what he was going to do next. I honestly didn't expect him to climb the tree and sit beside me.

"You know, you're a nutty owl. Apparently my father could transform into a snowy owl, but I can't back it up. They thought I was cursed, so they banished me here… wait… why the fuck am I even talking to some stupid owl." He cursed, putting his head in his hands.

I blinked, kind of taken aback. "I'm not just so-" I started, and then covered my beak with my wings, which… wasn't really customary for an owl, and gave myself away even more.

"Are you some fucking spy?!" He shouted, raising the stick, full intent to crack my skull open with it. I yelped, flying out of his reach, transforming back.

"I honestly have no intent to spy. What is there to spy on? Some lonely kid with messed up parents?" I said, placing my hands on my hips, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah… I know you, or at least your grandfather… You're probably been banished here like him eh? You turn out like some sick fuck too? Fucking bastards, the lot of you! They should of burned your grandfather the day he came out of his bastard mother's fucking cunt." The boy shouted, jumping down and running into a run down house. I was honestly shocked. What in the aboveground's name did my grandfather do to earn him such a poor reputation?

I jumped down gracefully from the tree, continuing to walk towards my destination. I tried to piece the puzzle together, but coming up with nothing. What did goblins and turning children into goblins and my grandfather being banished have in common? Baffled and confused on that, my mind wandered to a few fresh wounds as I kept along my not so merry way. It just so happens that my mind turned to Sarah, somehow my words to her brought up for everyone else wounds of what my grandfather did. Love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave. Everything and nothing was in those words. I wanted her love, but why did I want her to fear me? I honestly doubt in that little head of hers she even heard me, she was all to busy trying to remember those blasted words! I may not move the stars for her, but I honestly did do everything for her. Why was she so very blind…?

I forced my mind onto different topics, like how the castle was doing, was my father clinging to the curtains yet, things that put a small smile on my face that seemed to lift part of the gloom that seemed to be settling over me walking through this part of the land…

'_Sometimes I wonder if it was all just a dream, but then I see one of my friends in the mirror, or a few remains of our party. I just smile to myself a cling to it like a kite lost in the breeze. Somehow this life just doesn't hold the same spark, but at least I know what lies ahead in a path already walked…'  
~Sarah_


End file.
